


O is for Oral

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [15]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: A to Z Challenge: O is for Oral...Anything more than that would spoil the fun XD





	O is for Oral

“It’s not that hard to find. Just go lower.” Flynn told her.

“I’m plenty low… hello.” Lucy said with a smile as she found what she was looking and it was was beautiful. “Are you sure about this?” she asked him.

“Yes, trust me on this. You’ll enjoy it as much me.” Flynn groaned in frustration.

“It’s just so big.” Lucy told him, she held it in her hands; a little worried about choking but Flynn gave her a reassuring smile.

“It’s meant to be big.” Flynn told her smugly before he stuck the chilled cherry shaped teething toy into their 4 month old daughter’s mouth. Their little girl finally stopped crying and gummed the toy.

“It’s so she doesn’t choke on it.” He told Lucy, they both gave a sigh in relief at the blissful moment of peace and quiet in their home after the last half an hour of screaming and tears. The screaming was all Annabeth while the tears were shed by all parties involved.

They moved to the loungeroom and sank onto the couch with another relieved sigh. Finally, they could relax and find a moment to catch their breath.

They had moved into Lucy’s mother’s home after they finished the fight with Rittenhouse. It felt weird at first but they hadn’t had a lot of options. Life and their newfound freedom seemed to blitz by at a crazy and happy place. It was just easier to stay, when Lucy fell pregnant; it just felt right to stay. Everything fell into place with relative ease. The day Annabeth arrived into their lives and they brought her to the house it truly became their home.

“She does like it.” Lucy admitted as she was gently brushed the tears from Annabeth’s splotchy face and straightened her monkey print onesie. Her green eyes twinkling as she looked at Lucy.

Only a few moments ago, Annabeth had been recalcitrant and squirming so much that Lucy had handed her off to Flynn in fear she would accidentally drop her. Flynn had juggled Annabeth well until Lucy dug the teether toy out of the fridge.

Lucy couldn’t help but marvel at their current lives and their little one. Annabeth had so many features that made her look a lot like Flynn. Her green eyes, chin and general disposition. Lucy was adamant the dark hair and nose were her genes but she didn’t mind as their child was gorgeous and healthy. Annabeth was a fairly happy baby too with the normal exceptions that majority babies had like when she was teething or sick. But then what baby or person was happy when they were sick.

“Her cheeks are still red.” Lucy said, concerned as everything was a new experience and a Dr Google nightmare for her. For Flynn, it was all ‘normal’ and calm as can be which was annoying for Lucy’s ego. But a relief for the new Mom side of her that she was still discovering.

“They will be until the teeth are cut. She’s had some Tylenol and she’s got her toy. But the time it’s warm, the cold flannel can be next.” Flynn said as he picked up a clean bib from the laundry basket by the couch and wiped the drool from Annabeth’s chin.

“You’re really good at this.” She said with a little envy as she watched him casually adjust Annabeth in his arms so she could look at both her parents.

“I’ve had practised. You’re doing just fine and what you don’t know? You’ll get there. But if you want, we can have another and you’ll be an expert when he or she comes along.” Flynn teased, Lucy snorted a laugh and shook her head.

“Let’s survive this one first.” Lucy joked, she and Flynn shared brief but loving kiss before Lucy played with Annabeth’s feet. Annabeth smiled from behind her teether toy. Lucy smiled back before she rested her head on Flynn’s shoulder.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> *I didn't say where the name came from but I like to believe they named their daughter after a family member like Maria's mother or whomever. I used the name in another Garcy fiction and just liked it. So, I used it again. Hope you enjoyed the misdirect and the story.


End file.
